Blade (Human)
Bartholomew Iqbal Rie Phoenix (aka Blade) is a powerful rhybrid who's Earthlyn (part Russian, Columbian & Scottish), part Emeraulian, Rejin and Rahjan. He is actually a Caymanian and was borned in an Army of Russia. He is also currently History 'About' Blade was borned of an Army family and Dynasty Ancestory and trained a lot since the age of 5. His birth was on October 25th, 1988 in Georgetown, Cayman. He can even kill a Creeper with one hit of a Wooden Sword from the age of 10. He explored his ancestory places and also helped lots of people. Since everyone saw him, they never saw under his headwear, hence, his hair is concealed. Blade's Father, Grandfather, Great Grandfather, Great Great Grandmother and others in his ancestors are powerful like Blade. At the age of 13, Blade was finished with school, although he's intellegent, he spent most of his time with his Father and Grandfather training for years in Jujutsu, Kung-Fu, Uposo, and Siotesta. His mother died in a war when he became 14 years old. He was the only one who know that she died of a War contra Xismeus. To support her funeral, he had to do Tae Chi patterns. Many people like Pirates, Ninjas and Samurais also contra him and always target him. He is so powerful that with one push of a finger, they can fall and one kick can break a bone of enemies. He is a friendly person, yet bad guys always want to take advantage of him. In the age of 17, he went in many wars and survives with no broken part, but sometimes with Cuts or Bruises. Blade is so flexible and energetic that sometimes he is restless. At the age of 20, his great grandmother and great gandmother died of a war againts other Redblockians and War Herobrinians. They were so powerful that they can kill a Pig, Creeper, or Spider with one Poke. However, Blade's great grandparents won the War but died since a Herobrinian survived and Kicked them very hard in the chest. Because of his sometimes good luck, many want's to prison him, make his their slave, kill him or take a look at his covered hair and cut it. Any villain tuch his hat, they are gonna be killed by him. He became friends again with Kyle, his best friend who went to the same school with him in Cayman but transfered to a school located in Hawaii, and Wild Creeper in the comic, Kyle and Wild Creeper: Operation Endeavor. At the age of 25, he went in a battle located in Area 64. It was his deadliest war yet with his other friend, Ethan. The War was so long, it took 3 days. It was so difficult because of their tiredness and........... TBE (TO BE EXPANDED) 'Why Called Blade' He was called Blade because he is very powerful with Weapons, especially Swords and Blades, even if they're weak types (besides Unmasker Blades, he never used them or knew about them) Abilities Since Blade is powerful, he mastered many powers too. He can even use a Wooden item to kill someone or something with one hit. He is as strong as Akkie and he is an expected unexplected, hence, he can come out of nowhere and help or kill. *'Mega Jet Kick '- Similar to Jet kick but with plenty force and will form a Green, Red, Yellow, Purple, Blue, Black or White Beam. *''OHK with Weapons'' - As mentioned, he can use any weapon, especially blades, to kill with one hit, even with a Wooden Sword. *'Dome of Lightning' '- An attack that create's a dome to deflect any type of electric atack *'Speed Jab - One hard, Rapid Jab can kill anyone or anything, sometimes, break them. *'Cartwheel Breakage' - He can break anything with one cartwheel, ironicly, he cannot get dizzy. Category:Fanfiction Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:RPG Category:Overpowered Category:AML Casts Category:War Survivors